Wilhelm the Demented
At a Glance Ruler of [[Tuvalu]] *Former Member of the [[Avenguard Crusade]] *Member of [[Sparta]] since Apr 23, 2008 (S3505) ** Founded the Spartan Hall of Legends on September 26th, 2008 ** Bank General of Sparta (November 4, 2008 - November 28, 2008) ** Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta (Nov 28,2008 to July 16, 2009) ** Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta (July 16, 2009 - August 08, 2009) ** Ephor of the Village of Mesoa for Sparta (August 08, 2009 - August 31, 2009) ** Second Arcephor of Sparta (August 31, 2009 - Present) Biography :Wilhelm the Demented, also known as WtD, rose as a leader amongst the disorder and corruption that plagued the states of Tuvalu. At the time Tuvalu was a cluster of warring colonies, struggling for power. Wilhelm, being the leader of a small clan, forged close ties with worthy allies, and through many strategical campaigns brought any and all opposition down to it's knees. After 2 decades of civil conflict, Tuvalu unified under Wilhelm's rule, adopting their official anthem, motto, and flag. He then appointed himself as leader of all religious factions, declaring himself "High Pope". Many of his citizens disapproved of this action, and mockingly called him "Demented Pope" due to his abstract, humiliating (though hilarious) forms of punishment - He soon adopted this title as his own: Wilhelm the Demented Pope of Tuvalu - Leader of the Five Clans. :Pursuing security for Tuvalu, both economic, and militaristic, Wilhelm joined a small alliance known as the Avenguard Crusade. After a short term as a member of the Avenguard Crusade Wilhelm resigned in order to join Sparta, believing it to be a more stable, and reliable allegiance. :While a member of Sparta Wilhelm the Demented became involved in intra-alliance politics. Rising through the ranks of Economy, and working faithfully as a Professor of the Spartan Academy, and Lead Proctor for the Active Audit Program. He was honored with the opportunity to serve as a Spartan Senator on November 01, 2008, with a total count of 44 votes, tying him with [[Hiro Nakara]] and [[HisK]] for first place. On November 04, 2008 he was promoted to the rank of Bank General of Economy, after Hiro Nakara ascended to the position of Deputy Ephor of Economy. Halfway through his term as Senator, on November 28, 2008 Wilhelm was promoted to Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs after [[PatriotOne]] stepped down. Due to the structure of Sparta, upon accepting this new position, he forfeited his role as Bank General and Spartan Senator, being replaced by [[Jeff Barr]] as Bank General, and [[Mastermind]] as Senator. :He led his nation through war for Sparta during the [[Karma War]], in a conflict against the nation of [[Jahne]] (a member nation of the [[New Pacific Order]].) :He served as Deputy Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sixth months, until the [[Auric the Merciless]] was relieved of office for multiple reasons, and resigned from Sparta in controversy on July 16, 2009. Wilhelm assumed the position of Ephor of Internal Affairs for Sparta. :Wilhelm the Demented collaborated with many members of government in an advisory capacity to [[George the Great]] and [[Tulak Hord]] during the drafting and imlementation of the [[Constitution of Sparta]]. It took months to refine and craft the Constitution (Originally proposed and written by George the Great.) into it's adopted form. On August 08, 2009 Wilhelm the Demented signed the New Constitution with the Kings, Regent, Ephors and Last Senate of Sparta, adopting, ratifying and implementing it as the main governing doctrine of the [[Sparta | Royal Dominion of Sparta]], and assumed the role as the first Ephor of the Village of the Mesoa for Sparta. :On August 26, 2009 [[Wandmdave]], the First Archephor of Sparta, announced that he would be stepping down from his position after serving as a Regent of Sparta and watching over the development, and ratification of the new Constitution of Sparta. A few days later, on August 31, 2009, Tulak Hord made an announcement deeming Wilhelm the Demented as Wandmdave's successor as the Second Archephor of Sparta. He was succeeded by [[EL coggins]]. :Following George the Great stepped down as King of Sparta on September 9, 2009 and resigned from Sparta. Early in the day, September 10, 2009 Tulak Hord announced that Wilhelm the Demented would be appointed as the XVI King of Sparta. This would be regarded as one of Wilhelm's proudest moments, though the departure of George the Great from Sparta made the moment bittersweet. Major Positions within Sparta Medals and Awards